


A Rainbow of Dribbles

by xhiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, generation of miracles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhiro/pseuds/xhiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dribbles about the generation of miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow of Dribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles in the Kurobasu fandom are dribbles y/y?

_Black_  
  
Since Kuroko was young he knew there was something different about him from the other kids. In the first grade he was left behind on a school trip to the zoo. He didn’t cry or make a fuss about it. He simply went to the ticket booth and told them what happened.  
  
When they came back for him an hour later, the teacher hugged him and apologized repeatedly, promising it would never happen again. Kuroko just nodded, “I know” when the same thing happened a month later.  
  
—  
  
 _Yellow_  
  
In their second year of middle school Teikou basketball club’s club room inherits a small secondhand TV. The audio visual club was getting rid of it and Momoi offered to take it off their hands. It started off as a low table since no one could figure out if it still worked, then they spent a weekend running back and forth to get parts to fix it, then they ended up bribing the same AV club to help them because they had somehow made it worse. Now, as the fruit of their labours, they could watch Kise crack jokes about famous idols on a ten inch screen.  
  
“Who does he think he is? A comedian?” Midorima shakes his head as Kise tells another joke about someone’s balding head. The audience laughs raucously.  
  
Kise was steadily rising up in fame. He was appearing more and more on television shows lately. The talk shows kept asking for him and with good reason-the audiences loved him.  
  
“So we hear that you’re also very into basketball?” the talk show host asked in a lapse of laughter.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. I play basketball with my teammates-they’re very talented.” Kise smiled with his real smile for the first time that evening, warm and inviting, but there was also something very challenging in his eyes-all Kise Ryouta.  
  
Suddenly, he jumped up and waved excitedly towards the camera. “Akashicchi! Aominecchi! Kurokocchi! Murasakibaracchi! Midorimacchi, too! Hello from tvland! Am I tiny on the club room screen? Don’t worry, I’m still the same size!”  
  
The audience roared in laughter.  
  
“What an idiot.” Aomine stated bluntly, but even Akashi smiled when Kise started doing his impressions.  
  
—  
 _Green_  
  
The most difficult lucky item of the day for Midorima to obtain was the lucky puchi rabbit toy from the UFO machine.  
  
He had spent nearly three hours at the machine dumping yen after yen of his money into it. Kise had failed stupendously and neither Akashi nor Murasakibara were interested in helping him. Aomine’s attempts had resulted in their having to leave the machine for a while until the security guard went away and Kuroko was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Slowly the other members of the Teikou team left Midorima to his obsession one by one.  
  
Midorima slipped in his last 100 yen coin gingerly. He wasn’t eating lunch for the next week, but it would all be worth it if he managed to snatch the toy. He took a moment before playing to take off his bandages. He was taking no chances.  
  
 It was a long heated battle that lasted only for a minute, but to Midorima it felt like years. It ended in tears and long mournful staring at the machine for a while after.  
  
He was so pitiful a little girl gave it to him.  
  
—  
  
 _Purple_  
  
The only time that Teikou has ever been disqualified for a match was the time murasakibara got in a fight with a member of the opposing team.  
  
It took the combined efforts of Aomine, Midorima, and Kise to pry him off of the opposing member who was now concussed.  
  
When asked later in the locker room why, he answered, as he nursed his black eye with an ice pack, “Because basketball’s a shitty sport.” and refused to explain further.  
  
They later found out that the team member had been talking trash about Teikou.  
  
—  
  
 _Red_  
  
The rest of the team is extremely surprised when they learn that Akashi is inviting them over to his place for an overnight training session. Their red-haired leader rarely if ever reveals personal information about himself, so a trip to his house seems almost invasive.  
  
When they arrive there they aren’t quite sure if they’re staying over at a friend’s place or imposing on the yakuza. Kise suggests it’s both. Akashi’s place, as it turns out, takes up an entire block, is modeled in traditional Japanese style and is complete with a garden. Servants even meet them at the door to take their things.  
  
Akashi changes into a kimono and looks every bit the young heir he is meant to be, but still remains the same: all elegance and arrogance.  
  
They aren’t even sure what they’re doing there since it’s obvious there won’t be any actual training happening.  
  
But that night they cleanse themselves at the Akashi family shrine. Their captain makes them change into traditional clothing despite Aomine’s protests and they swear an oath to the gods over a cup of sake. All of which is done silently.  
  
And never has their leader looked more beautiful or more terrifying than in that one moment when he smiles down at them and declares them “mine”.  
  
—  
  
 _Blue_  
  
“But what I’m saying is that I think Aomine’s dunk was a little sloppy in the last game.”  
  
“Those are pretty big words coming from a guy who can’t even dunk.”  
  
“That’s pretty big talk coming from a guy who doesn’t even have original moves.”  
  
“Midorima-kun. That was pretty rude.”  
  
“I’m just stating the truth.”  
  
“Enough fighting. Everyone needs to focus, that’s an order.”  
  
“Okay, okay, how about we use these to strategize. Murasakibaracchi is the chopsticks, Midorimacchi is the soy sauce, Kurokocchi is the tissue, and Aominecchi is the salt shaker.”  
  
“Why the hell am I a salt shaker?”  
  
“You just have that kind of salty personality!”  
  
“I’m afraid I’m going to have to agree with Kise-kun on this matter.”  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
“Ah. Mine-chi that was a waste of the salt.”  
  
“How crude to let your temper take over like that.”  
  
“Shut up, you assholes!”  
  
“I believe we may get kicked out of the restaurant soon at this rate. Please calm down.”  
  
“Pfft!”  
  
“Don’t flick my forehead like that!”  
  
“This is going nowhere.”  
  
“That appears to be true. We’ll strategize next time, perhaps without Daiki’s presence.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Is it alright if I leave first then? I have to prepare for a photoshoot soon…”  
  
“I have cram school as well.”  
  
“What do you mean without me?!”  
  
“That’s fine. Meeting adjourned.”  
  
“Is anyone listening to me?!”  
  
“Please be quiet, Aomine-kun.”  
  
  



End file.
